A flasher relay is an electronic control unit, having a control system (also known as an input circuit) and a controlled system (also known as an output circuit), which is widely used in an automatic control circuit. In actual, it is an automatic switch that uses a small current to control a large current. Therefore, it plays the roles of automatic adjustment, safety protection, conversion circuit, and so on.
Nowadays, various vehicles, such as cars, motorcycles and electric cars, each have a left turn signal lamp and a right turn signal lamp on both sides of the vehicle. In general, the circuit uses a flasher relay to control the left turn signal lamp and the right turn signal lamp to flash for reminding other drivers or passersby to pay attention to the moving direction of the vehicle. However, the quality of a thermocouple-type flasher relay is unstable, so the number of variables is large and the service life is relatively short. For a capacitor-type flasher relay, although it has a longer service life than the thermocouple-type flasher relay, the capacitor-type flasher relay has the following disadvantages: sensitive to temperature changes, large volume, heavy weight, and unstable flashes. An electronic flasher relay has no contact and is a silent flasher relay with poor heat dissipation. It is necessary to provide an additional heat sink, which results in an increase in cost. Only the heat sink is configured to dissipate heat. It is not easy to dissipate heat. Although the number of flashes is stable, when used for a long time, it is easy to overheat and burn. The above-mentioned flasher relays are adapted for voltages of 6V, 12V, 24V. When they are applied to high voltages such as 48V-60V or more, it is difficult for production. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.